Sonic Warped
by Emperor XANA
Summary: Sonic and friends enter a warped version of thier world with a self-obessed Headghog a trigger-happy Fox a loner Echidna and others can Sonic and friends survie this Warped World
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic the Hedgehog: Warped **

**Sonic and Friends lived in their world where they deal with Dr.Eggman and other villains now Sonic must deal with another villain and another world which is a warped version of their world. **

**In Central Square**

Sonic was running through Central Square while tails was in the X-Tornado flying above him while Shadow was flying over an island

"Shadow to Commander I am getting close to the strange energy reading but this island is off any maps" Shadow said

"This strange reading disrupts communications we think someone is attacking our planes to hide something approach with extreme caution and attack with extreme prejudice" the Commander said

Shadow moved near the island his commication was now scrambled but the ships engine shutdown

"What is happing this ship engines shutdown and the controls their not responding no shots were fired but this ship is failing miserably." Shadow said

The ship soon reached impact and crashed into the island Shadow soon woke up from the crash staggering out of the ship

"Damm whatever is causing this trouble is sure going to take a pounding just got to find it" Shadow said

"What are you searching for?" Rouge asked

"That is none of your concern" Shadow said

"You do know I am agent for the President" Rouge said

"An Ex-Agent of the President after The Solaris incident and The Black Doom incident you were fired for incompetence by Mr. George Bush himself" Shadow said

"Oh shut up Shadow you may be the top agent for the CIA but I have experience" Rouge said

"And you experience led to in incompetence" Shadow gloating

Rouge just punched him in the face and then starts to strangle him

"You little upstart you think your better than me just because you're the top CIA agent but you will show me respect" Rouge yelled while strangling the black hedgehog

But Shadows energy device pick up the energy signature Rouge stopped strangling and picked it up

"So this is what you were looking for a strange energy signature on this island" Rouge said

"Hey that is top secret information hand over the device now Rouge" Shadow said

"It doesn't matter anyway I know what I know now and I am going to find this energy signature" Rouge said

Rouge walked off and Shadow went after her

**Meanwhile** **in Station Square **

Tails notices a weird Energy signature on the X-Tornado he decides to land in station square and meet up with Sonic

"Sonic Ive found something" Tails

"What is Tails?" Sonic asked

"Something is going on at this island its weird its giving off an Energy wave so powerful anyone can lock on and find it" Tails said

"Well lets hurry Dr.Eggman is going to find it and might find a way to beat us" Sonic said

Sonic jumps into the X-tornado and left for the island

**At angel island**

Eggman in his Carrier was flying towards the EnergySignature

"This energy Signature is large and must be powerful once I find it I will us to make the humans pay by destroy the planet in the name of my grandfather" He said

Knuckles soon latched onto the ship

"I got to know what Eggman is planning" Knuckles said

Knuckles broke into the ship and headed for the ships bridge

"What security breach Knuckles let him past" Eggman

"All right Eggman what are you plans to destroy the earth this time?" Knuckles

"I am fowling the X-Tornado an energy source that they are investigating" Eggman said

The two ships soon came in range the Egg Carrier engines shut down and then begin to crash.

"Ha looks like Eggman will have a tough time flowing us" Sonic said

"What the hell great now were going crash" Tails said

"Eggman must have blasted us" Sonic said

"No damage here no laser shots anywhere" Tails said

"Then the energy must effect all mechanical systems" Sonic said

The X-Tornado crashed right next to the energy signal and there was a portal Tails and Sonic was then being stretched out and pulled by the dense gravity of the Portal

Shadow and Rouge appeared and the same result they couldn't escape the Pull of it the portal

Eggman and Knuckles soon arrived and was pulled in the vortex pulled them and spit them apart separating them until they all saw copies of themselves the Portal soon mix them up and now our adventure begins.


	2. Warped Tails and Sonic

**Sonic Warped**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog in any way **

Sonic awakens on the outskirts of a city he looks and sees purple sky and the ground and purple dust Sonic decides to go into the city where he sees himself everywhere he was on TV in the newspaper and giant statues.

"Whoa a hold city about me I dont need the ego boost but I will look around" Sonic said

Sonic found out that in the city when they saw him they feared him the ran when he tried to talk to them

"Ok the cold shoulder treatment is getting real old real fast can someone just tell me what's going on?" Sonic asked

When he said that everyone pointed to a palace with neon lights which started to grow brighter every time he walked closer

"Ok just where is the door the blasted palace lights just get in the way" Sonic said

He tripped on a rock and then stumbled his way to door grabbing it then flipping over the top of door and landed inside the castle.

"Damm it stupid lights" Sonic groaning

But sonic saw that he was sitting on a solid gold floor everything in the first room was solid gold.

Sonic soon saw solid gold statues of him solid gold bathrooms solid gold paintings

"Ok what's with the gold fever around here" Sonic said

Finding an art gallery he saw famous paintings but they were about Sonic. Sonic was confused as ever so he started to run around the place to find answer

Sonic kept running and running until he ran into a giant door the door opens slightly so he decides to fully open the door and sees a sleeping hedgehog that looks like sonic but one difference this sonic wore robotic armor.

"Um Hello" Sonic said

"What who said that" The hedgehog said

"Hello I am Sonic" He said

"Hello Sonic my name is also sonic" Warped Sonic said

"Well what is with the giant palace and the neon lights that almost made me blind?" Sonic asked

"Its to make my palace look fancy and because since I am Gods gift to these people because I am perfect" Warped Sonic said

"No one is perfect Sonic" The Hedgehog said

"But if I Wasnt I wouldn't be so great since I am Greatest thing in the Universe everyone knows that" Warped sonic gloating to his counterpart

"Listen you may have a giant palace but that doesn't make the greatest thing in the world" Sonic try to explain to his Self-Obsessed counterpart

"What are you talking about I have ultimate greatness didnt you see those paintings about me and my golden statues to me this palace is about me all me" Warped Sonic Gloating about himself

Sonic soon fell flat face on the floor groaning and moaning "This is going to be a long adventure" Sonic said

**Meanwhile**

Tails awaken in a forest of trees that look like they have been shot multiple times for a while he was lost in a world where it's always Dark he had no idea where he was going.

Tails soon spotted something a house it had a garage that had a biplane and a heavily armed one by the looks of it

Tails saw a crack in the door he went inside he saw someone on the couch with the TV on he went over and saw himself but with two Bullet Belts over his chest and two AK-47s and was Red like knuckles.

"I don't believe he looks like me but I am not red and I never carry weapons with me" Tails said

Tails just watched the TV and saw The A-Team Whos the boss, Threes Company and Nights Court

"Man there is nothing modern here these shows were killed when the 80s ended" Tails said

"Who the Hell is there" Warped tails said

He then opens fire causing tails to panic

"Who the hell just talked I want to know who the hell just talked?" Warped tails angrily question

"It was me sorry for barging in "Tails said

"Who sent you tell me or Ill shoot you now" Warped tails still yelling at the top of his lungs

"Ok how about you just put the guns down and lets talk about" Tails said

"All right what do you want and who are you?" Warped tails asked

"I am Miles Prower but everyone calls me tails" Tails said

"I am also Tails I have a huge reputation here" Tails said

"Incoming to all frequencies Medical shipments heading into mining facility" the radio said

"Finally I have been waiting to get in my Death tornado lets go" Warped tails said

He grabbed tails and trough him back of the Death tornado they took over and headed for the convoy.

"You're going to like this Ive been waiting for this" Warped tails said

"What are you talking about?' Tails asked

"I bought that radio so I could listen in on search and rescue and medical convoys so I can shoot them down" Warped Tails said

"What" Tails said being shocked

"Yeah that is why I got lot of firepower on this plane I am going to dive in" Warped tails said

The Death Tornado soon open fired with its guns on the wing shooting down the planes that defend the medical plains.

Warped tails soon prepared his guns on the top, bottom and sides of the Propeller he then got behind one of them and open fire with all weapons shooting them down he soon took other 5 Medical ships.

"Yahoo man thats some great action all shot down now for the big score" Warped said

The Death tornado soon head to Medical base.

"Medical Base in attack range prepare to feel the bullets of my guns" Warped tails said

"This is wrong you hurting innocent people its against the law "Tails said

"Not here the only law here if someone insult sonic but now it's time to Dive bomb" Warped Tails said

The death tornado soon dive down firing on all cylinders destroying the entire base in a couple of minutes

'Yahoo man did you see that Tails I was firing on all cylinders I was like wow I mean they didnt see what was coming wow" Warped Tails saying with exciment

Tails and Warped Tails soon return to Warped Tails home and Warped Tails was given him a tour of his home and showing him all of his firearms and he had a lot.

"So what do you think of my house?" Warped tails asked

"Well its great but this house is teaming with guns guns kill" Tails said

"Oh is that right (puts a pistol on the table) ok gun kill come on kill dont be shy kill somebody see guns dont kill people people kill people guns defend people against with smaller guns" Warped tails said

"Ok dont give me that NRA crap its just wrong and your personality when you were shooting down those planes" Tails said

"Your just like other people who say I am trigger-happy gun crazed freak well yeah I love guns I love firing guns shooting the adrenalin the rush of Firearms it's just so yeah you wouldn't understand" Warped tails trying to explain himself

"Well can you at least tell what is this world?" Tails asked

"A warped version of your world how many people did come into that portal?" warped tails asked

"me and sonic is all I know there might be more lets go find sonic and go find anyone else that entered" tails said

**Meanwhile **

"So Sonic can you tell me what happen to everyone else?" Sonic asked

"Well Silver is the Demolition man Shadow is a wimp Amy is a terrorist Eggman is a computer Tails is a trigger-happy freak Knuckles is an emo and Rouge is a bounty hunter" Warped sonic said

Sonic just scratched his head

"Well Eggman loved machines so much he downloaded his brain into a computer and now lives inside a computer traveling the internet" Warped sonic said

"Ok so Eggman is a computer what about the others?" Sonic asked

"Rouge is a robotic bounty hunter she wears all robotic armor no one's knows why Tails well he is trigger-happy freak he shoots down search and rescue planes and medical planes and attacks Medical bases he just wants something to shoot at." Warped sonic said

"Wow I didnt know Tails would go crazy like that" Sonic said

"Yeah I told him about it but Tails was like "you're a self absorbed jerk" and I said well of course I am because I am a god among insects" Warped sonic said still praising himself

"I still got more Knuckles there is a basket case I know he has to guard the master emerald but he has no fun he stays awake all day and night never leaves his position but he acts like a total emo no friends just stays there never leaves a total emo he threatens anyone who even goes on the island." Warped sonic said

"So what about Amy?" Sonic asked

"She is a terrorist she has black paint on her cheeks and plants bombs on buildings and fires rocket launchers at buildings just to cause havoc now Shadow he is total wimp he gets beaten up every day and he is scared of his own shadow and a wimp I pound him around when I get the chance" Warped Sonic said

"Wow I can't believe you would treat people like that" Sonic said

"I do what I do best now Sliver is the Demolition man he loves Destruction and blowing things us he has a life time supply of Dynamite and a Wrecking ball to smash buildings when he gets the chance he knocks downs a building and he admitted that he loves seeing a smoking pile of rubble specially one he created."

"Wow this world has seen to have warped the personalities of people that I know" Sonic said

"That's the general idea now I am going to play Punch out on my NES for a while then stare at gorgeous self for 5 hours then go to bed see ya" Warped Sonic said he left

Sonic decided to go find his room while he thought about this

**Meanwhile **

"Uhh what I am I doing here huh who is there hello anyone" Shadow said

**Ok that preview should tell you the next episode so make sure to R&R.**


	3. The Master Plan unfolds

**tSonic Warped **

Disclaimer: I Dont own Sonic the Hedgehog

In the Warped World Shadow was exploring the area looking back to see if anyone was there.

"Hello" a whimpering voice said

"Who said that?"Shadow asked

Shadow Warped self soon appeared from the bushes

"Hello sir and why do you look like me?" Warped shadow asked

"Ill ask the questions around here first of all where I am" Shadow asked

"You must come from that other world you know that island this is it" Warped Shadow said

"So this world is my world but different but wait why were you cowering behind the bushes" Shadow asked

"Well I am hiding from everyone and I thought you were going to beat me up" Warped Shadow said

"What if you're me why are you scared of someone?"Shadow asked

"Well everyone you know is different here than in your world I am a wimp for example" Warped Shadow said

"Shadow the Hedgehog a wimp never this world is different what about Sonic and his friends?"Shadow asked

"Hey Shadow leave now Ive got Demolition work to do" Warped Sliver said

"You can't tell me to leave Sliver and what do you mean Demolition work?" Shadow asked

"Listen this area needs to be cleared so for some project Rouge wants" Sliver said

"Where is Rouge?" Shadow asked

"Over near Angel valley" Sliver said

Shadow and Warped Shadow left for Angel Valley

**Meanwhile **

Rouge awakened on a grassy hill in Angel Valley she stumbled a little because of the Warp Portal

"Huh ok why is it dark I must have been knocked out more than realized but I wasn't on the hill when I went through the portal" Rouge said

But then robotic spearmen were heading toward rouge to capture her.

"Ok back off you guys now" Rouge threaten the robots

Rouge knowing she was outnumbered she decided to fly off

The robots then just left without a fight.

Rouge still flying is being followed by someone. Rouge looked backed seeing nothing. Rouge continued to fly she spots something in the clouds heads for it.

"All right who is here show yourself coward" Rouge shouted

Rouge then got one of her wings blasted

"Its a long way down if you dont start talking clone" Warped Rouge threaten her

"Clone I am no clone" Rouge said

"Then where did you come from?" Warped Rouge asked

"First thing first show yourself" Rouge said

"Youve got Five seconds to tell who you are and where you come from or else" Warped Rouge threatening her

"I am Rouge the Bat Government agent" Rouge said

"I am Rouge the Bat Bounty hunter extraordinaire" Warped Rouge said

"So you must to come through that portal Sonic made I knew it Ive been trying to close that portal since" Warped Rouge said

"Why do you want to close it?" Rouge asked

"Its a bad idea this world was to separate our world if you friends in your world finds out they could make this world unbalanced your presence here is threatens you worlds existence" Warped Rouge being worried

"I have to find Shadow and get out of here" Rouge said

"You think you would know where to find him?" She asked

"If I would know he would be with his counterpart and they should have found Sliver clearing an area for destruction which would mean they should be here" Warped Rouge said

Rouge and Warped Rouge flew back to the coast of Angel Valley Shadow and Warped Shadow had just gotten there

"Well its seems you two had a rough trip" Rouge said

"Rouge what are you doing here?"Shadow asked

Shadow pulled out a his rifle upon the arrival of warped Rouge

"Put that thing away before you hurt yourself" Warped Rouge said

Shadow just punched her in the face

"Well when did you become the Physical type shadow" Warped Rouge said

"Hey you leave him alone please" Warped shadow said

Warped Rouge growled and Warped Shadow ran away

"Dont hurt me please" Warped Shadow whimpering

"So your worlds Shadow and My Worlds Shadow are totally different" Warped Rouge said

"You got that right Shadow is no wimp although he acts mindless on some occasions" Rouge said

"Can we stop with the Chit-Chat and just get Down to business" Shadow said

After Warped Rouge explained it to the Shadows warped shadow had only one thing to say.

"We can't fight Sonic he is too powerful" Warped Shadow said

"What do you mean my counterpart?" Shadow said

"Sonic built a city and with his ego made everyone his slaves and he has power that could kill us and he is aware of this" Warped Rouge said

"The power of the chaos emeralds"

"Sonic is the power of the chaos emeralds" Warped Shadow said

"Shadow Sonic in his quest for power and inflating his ego drained the power of the emeralds into himself but he couldn't contain it so he built himself a robotic suit with a plasma cannon that could make you dead in an instant" Warped Rouge said

"In other words he is the ultimate life form" Rouge said

Shadow then started the glow red and he removed his power restrainers

"I AM THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM THE ONLY ONE I WILL DESTROY THIS FAKE LIFEFORM AND PROVE THAT I AM THE ONLY ULTIMATE LIFE FORM" Shadow Shouted

"Take it easy Shadow we will deal with Sonic later right now we have to find sliver and help with that construction project" Rouge said

"Construction project its worse than I realized Sonic has gone off the deep end" Warped Rouge said

Warped Rouge took off Shadow with his Power restrained leaves with Rouge and Warped Shadow.

**Meanwhile **

On a lab table awakens Dr.Eggman in a most confused state.

"Where am I?" Eggman asked

A screen soon appeared in front of him

"Hello Dr.Eggman" the screen said

"Hey who are you and how do you know my name?" He asked

"Follow me" The screen said

Eggman left the room and went into a sliver room with a chair in the center with four Computer screens

"Sit Eggman" a voice said

Eggman sat down in the chair

"Hello Mr.Eggman weve been excepting you" the voice said

Soon the four screens turned on and on the screens showed faces that looked like Eggman one was blue one was red one green one was yellow

"Hello Mr. Eggman I am your warped counterpart" the blue screen said

"What do you want?" Eggman asked

"You allegiance or will turn you into slag" Red Eggman said

"Enhance you calm" Yellow Eggman said

"Enough Bickering we have more pressing matters" Green Eggman

"Yes Mr. Eggman will you join us?" Warped Eggman asked

"Join you whats in it for me?" Eggman asked

"Well let you live" Red Eggman threaten

"None of that red" Green Eggman said

"This alliance is only to help Sonics Plan" Blue Eggman said

"Sonic I would never help him" Eggman shouted

"Ah but this worlds sonic has a plan that could give you your Empire" Warped Eggman said

"Yeah so you better help us or you shall be terminated" Red Eggman said

"Silence keep your primitive impulses to yourself" Green Eggman

"Ok you guys I will help this new Sonic as long as you keep your end of the bargain" Eggman said

"But of course Mr. Eggman you are dismissed" Warped Eggman said

Eggman left the room but the Eggmans started to smile and snickering

"Fool he think he will be King but he will be nothing more than a pawn" All the Eggmans said Evil laughter

"Primitive humans there no smarter than an Energon cube he will be Dead soon" Green Eggman said

"Sonic Eggman has joined us now we have two armies to help with our plan" Warped Eggman said

"Youve done well Eggman but remember betray me like last time and you will wish you had not come online" Warped Sonic threaten them

"Point well taken Sonic end of line" Warped Eggman ending the conversation

"Excellent with that Eggman now thinking he will have his Eggman Empire under my command and my other self thinking I am good I will use this to my advantage to finish my plans Yeess" Warped Sonic said

**Ok Warped Sonic has a master plan you will find out more about it later so R&R**


	4. Preparations

**Sonic Warped **

Knuckles awaked on a mountain guarded by his counterpart

"Ah it fell like a got hit by a truck" Knuckles

"The warp energy knocked you out and you fell on the mountain I took time out of my day to save you and help you" Warped Knuckles said

"I must have been out the whole day" Knuckles

"No just a couple of hours we dont get the sun here" Warped Knuckles

"Your friends are safe they are with their counterparts" Warped Knuckles said

"How did you know I was going to ask?" Knuckles ask

"I can tell by how you know your friends I have no friends" Warped Knuckles said

"Ok step out of the cave now so I can see you" Knuckles said

Warped Knuckles steps out of the cave and Knuckles saw himself only darker red and his hair looked just like Sonics

"What happen to your hair?" Knuckles asked

"a long time ago before the city was built Sonic the Hedgehog wanted to clone himself because of his ego t it went wrong and created me but our hair was the same just I was totally different" Warped Knuckles said

"So you are a clone of Sonic?" Knuckles asked

"Yes I am but he built that city I stayed here guarding the master emerald I masked its energy signature so Sonic cant find it" Warped sonic said

"Why do you not want him to find it" Knuckles asked

"He will drain the power into himself just like he did with the chaos emeralds but he is about to do something that could change your world and ours" Warped Knuckles said

"Knuckles what is it?" Knuckles asked

Knuckles walks back in the cave

"Why do you wish to know" Warped Knuckles said

Follows him

"Because maybe we could stop it" Knuckles

"first I dont know all I know I can feel his plan is going to change everything I am connected to him by a link he keeps me out but I know its something big" Warped Knuckles said

"Knuckles strange you're a clone yet you changed and you share a physic link with each other but yet you dont care about what he does" Knuckles said

"Exactly" Warped Knuckles said

Knuckles walks out of the cave looking from the mountain point

"This is strange this version of me is a clone of sonic and what is this worlds sonic planning and I want to know where my friends are and this Knuckles doesn't seem to care whatever happens to himself" Knuckles said

The Death Tornado flys toward the Mountain and land next to the bottom entrance

"So yeah this is where Knuckles would be come on" Warped Tails said

Tails and Warped Tails go inside

"Hey Knuckles what up" Warped Tails said

"Whoa what happen to Knuckles" Tails asked

"Well all I know that he is a clone of sonic and he Guards the Master Emerald" Warped Tails said

Tails goes up into the cave and goes up and finds Knuckles

"Knuckles hey" Tails said

"Hey tails what happen" Knuckles asked

"Well I guess you met you counterpart" Tails said

"My counterpart is a clone of sonic and has gone through a lot and has a link with Sonic" Knuckles said

"My counterpart well he has a lot of guns and He is Trigger happy" Tails said

"Wow we both have some strange counterparts this world is warped" Knuckles said

**Meanwhile**

Dr.Eggman enters the secret database of the Warped Eggman HQ

"So this is the data tracks of this placed no cameras but I can get the records" Eggman said

"What is this final test?" Eggman said

Eggman plays "Final Test"

"Attention this is the last test so that I may leave this vessel and go to an unlimited plain of Existence" Warped Eggman said

"So I had a human body but what happen?" Eggman asked

"I had believe that there was no lasting existence other than the afterlife but now I see that the inter networks is another lasting existence and now with this subject I will download human structure into the computer itself" Warped Eggman said

It showed a Human test subject being downloaded into the computer itself and on the computer the human structure turned into a face.

"WHAT?" Eggman gasped

"The test was a rousing success this experiment is over data tack ended" Warped Eggman said

The recording ended and Eggman played the next data track

"Attention this is the final day in this human vessel as I leave I say to you all who are in this organic body one day see the truth and join me in the cyber realm and live and everlasting existence" Warped Eggman said

Blue Eggman soon appeared watching his counterpart look at his past

"Ahh so my counterpart wants to see my past well you wont see it all Computer triple Encrypt data tracks 14-25" Warped Eggman said

**Meanwhile**

"Sonic wow some place but why all the paintings of yourself?" Sonic asked

"Because I am great and I want me and others to admire me" Warped sonic said

Sonic looked behind one of the paintings and saw something

"Hey what are you looking at?" warped sonic asked

"Nothing I am going to use the can" sonic said

Sonic runs off while Warped sonic gets a call on his watch

"Sonic here what do you want?" Warped sonic asked

"My counterpart is looking at his past I encrypt some secret data away from him but he might hack it" Warped Eggman said

"Watch him sonic out" Warped Sonic said

"Sliver have you finish the project I asked for you to do" Warped Sonic asked

"All competed" Warped Sliver said

"Excellent Sonic out" Warped sonic said

"Ok I am back sonic" Sonic said

"Sonic can you help me?" Warped sonic asked

"Well yeah" Sonic said

"I need you to do a simple installing this program wont take long just do that computer room is upstairs and find the second door to your right" Warped sonic said

Sonic walked off while Warped Sonic grinned evilly

**Meanwhile**

"So what is the problem Rouge?"Shadow asked

"under here is a ship that could counter Sonics plan" Warped Rouge said

"Also you will meet a friend open secret area voice code rouge" Warped Rouge said

The door open and they walked down to an underground hanger

"Hey Ames is it armed and Dangerous as you said?" Warped Rouge asked

The person turned around reveling warped Amy she was in combat boots and black make up on her face as two bars on her cheeks and she was carring a rocket launcher

"Yeah its ready for you mission or whatever" Warped Amy speaking with her flawless New York accent

"Ok you can go now" Warped Rouge said

Warped Amy left as everyone but warped Shadow was shocked

"What happen to her" Rouge Asked?

"well Amy is Slivers girlfriend while he blows up stuff for the fun of it she does for money and to cause terror and trouble throughout the world" Warped Rouge said

"So what about this ship"Shadow asked

"I tell you about it later we have to finish Amy got the weapons we finish the hardware or else Billions of souls will Perish" Warped Rouge said

**Another Chapter done R&R pleasse**


End file.
